70/3
Arapça harfli ayet metni مِنَ اللَّهِ ذِي الْمَعَارِجِ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Mina(A)llâhi żî-lme’âric(i) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı * min allâhi : Allah'tan, Allah tarafından * zî : sahibi * el meârici : yüksek makamlar, yüce mertebeler, yüksek dereceler, gök katlarının yüksekliklerinin sahibi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Yüksek dereceler sahibi Allah'tandır. Ali Bulaç Meali *(Bu azab) Yüce makamlar sahibi olan Allah'tandır. Ahmet Varol Meali *O, yüksek makamların sahibi Allah'tandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *1,2,3. Birisi, yüksek derecelere sahip olan Allah katından, inkarcılara gelecek ve savunulması imkansız olacak azabı soruyor. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *1,2,3. Soran birisi, yükselme yollarının sahibi557 Allah tarafından kâfirlere kesinlikle inecek olan ve hiç kimsenin uzaklaştıramayacağı azabı sordu.558 * *dipnot: *557. “Allah’ın sahip olduğu yükselme yolları” ile; meleklerin, kendisine yükseldiği özel yol ve boyutlar kastedilmiş olabileceği gibi, 33-47. âyetlerde gündeme getirilen ve kulları yüceltip Allah’a yaklaştıran yollar konumundaki ibadet ve güzel davranışlar da kastedilmiş olabilir. *558. Kureyş kabilesinin müşrik liderlerinden olan Nadr b. Hâris ve benzerleri, Hz.Peygamberin uyarılarıyla ve Kur’an’la alay ederek, “Ey Allah! Eğer şu Kur’an senin katından inmiş bir hak kitap ise, üzerimize hemen gökten taş yağdır veya elem dolu bir azap getir” (Enfâl sûresi, âyet, 32) demeleri üzerine bu âyet inmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Yükselme derecelerinin sahibi olan Allah katından. * *dipnot: *Burada kıyameti ve ahiret azabını alaya alıp Hz. Peygamber’den bir an önce onu getirmesini isteyen -Nadr b. Hâris ve Ebu Cehil gibi- müşriklere işaret edilmektedir. Edip Yüksel Meali *Yükseliş Yollarının Sahibi olan ALLAH'tandır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *O, derece ve makamların sahibi Allah'tandır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *O, mi'racların sahibi Allahdan Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *(O azap) Yüksek dereceler sahibi olan Allah tarafındandır. Muhammed Esed *o, Allah'tan gelir, katına yükselmenin birçok yolu olan 3 (Allah'tan): *dipnot3 : *3 Lafzen, “Birçok yükselmelerin sahibi”: insanı Allah'ın varlığını kavramaya ve böylece O'nunla ruhsal “yakınlık” kurmaya “yükselten” birçok yolun olduğuna işaret eden mecazî bir ifade -bu sebeple, kendisini Allah'a götüren yollardan uzaklaştırmanın insanın kendi elinde olduğuna işaret (karş. 76:3). Suat Yıldırım *Çünkü bu azap, yüceler yücesi Allah'tan gelecektir. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Yükselme derecelerinin sahibi Allah'tan. * *dipnot: *Bu âyette de kâinâtta egemen olan bir Tanrı yasasına işâret edilmektedir: Bütün yaratıklar, yükselme çabası içindedir. Her şeyde bir tekâmül vardır. Bu tekâmül, Allah'a yükselme ile son bulur. Son kemal, O'nun katındadır. Şaban Piriş Meali *Yüksek dereceler sahibi Allah’tandır. Ümit Şimşek Meali *O, yüksek derecelerin sahibi(1) olan Allah'tandır. * *dipnot1: *(1) Göklerin, yüce âlemlerin, her türlü lütuf ve nimet mertebelerinin, kullarına bağışladığı yüksek derecelerin sahibi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Yükselme boyutlarının/derecelerinin sahibi Allah'tandır o. Yusuf Ali (English) *(A Penalty) from Allah, Lord of the Ways of Ascent.(5676) * *dipnot : *5676 Ma'arij: stairways, ways of ascent. In 43:33, the word is used in its literal sense: "silver stairways on which to go up". Here there is a profound spiritual meaning. Can we reach up to Allah Most High? In His infinite grace He gives that privilege to angels and spiritual beings, man being such in his highest aspect. But the way is not easy, nor can it be travelled in a day. See the next two notes. M. Pickthall (English) *From Allah, Lord of the Ascending Stairways Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *3. Allah'tan. "Allah'tan savacak" ve "Allah'tan gelen" demektir. "Mirâclar sahibi olan Allah". Bu, Allah'ın sıfatıdır. *MEÂRİC, Mirâc gibi veya aynı anlamda mim harfinin kesresi ile "minber" kalıbında "mi'rec" veya mimin üstünü ile "menhec" kalıbında "ma'rec" kelimelerinin çoğuludur. "Uruc" ve "Suud", yani aşağıdan yukarıya çıkma aletleri, merdivenler ve asansörler, yahut çıkılacak dereceler, mertebeler, yükseklikler demektir. "Zi'l-meâric" de bunların sahibi demek olur. *Tefsirciler "Meâric" kelimesinin tefsirini yaparken başlıca dört yorum getirmişlerdir. *BİRİNCİSİ, İbnü Abbas'tan rivayet edildiği üzere "gökler, yüksek dereceler" demektir ki, melekler bunlarda gökten göğe yükselirler. Bazıları da bunlar için gök demeden, "meleklerin emir ve yasaklarla çıktıkları asansörler ve derecelerdir" demişlerdir. *İKİNCİSİ, Katâde'nin rivayetine göre, faziletler, nimetler ve yücelikler, yani yükseklikler ve yüksek yüksek lütuflar ve nimetlerdir. Çünkü Allah'ın lütuf ve nimetlerinin birçok dereceleri vardır. Bunlar insanlara çeşitli mertebelerde ulaşırlar. *ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ, Cennette Allah'ın, dostlarına ihsan ettiği derecelerdir, denilmiştir. *DÖRDÜNCÜSÜ, manevî ve ruhî mertebelerdir. Fahreddin er-Râzî tefsirinde bu yorumu açıklayarak şöyle der: "Gökler yükseklik ve alçaklıkta, büyüklük ve küçüklükte farklı olduğu gibi meleklerin ruhları da kuvvet ve zayıflıkta, olgunluk ve eksiklikte, ilâhî marifetlerin vukuunun çokluğunda ve bu âlemin işlerini çevirme kuvvetinin şiddet ve azlığında farklıdırlar. Yüce Allah'ın rahmetinin bolluğunun eseri ve nimetlerinin nuru, gerek olağan ve gerekse olağanüstü yollarla bu âleme "Derken bir iş çevirenlere andolsun"(Nâziat, 79/5) ve "Derken bir emir taksim edenlere andolsun"(Zariyât, 51/4) buyrulduğu üzere o ruhlar aracılığıyla ulaşması nedeniyle yüce sözü, bu âlemden ona ihtiyaç basamaklarının yükselmesi için çıkış ve o âlemden buruya rahmet eserinin inmesi için iniş aletleri olan o değişik ruhlara işaret olabilir." *Âlûsi de bunu şöyle açıklar: Bir de meâric, amellerin ve zikirlerin bulunduğu manevî makamlar; bir tarikata girmiş olan müminler için de o yolda yükseldikleri mertebeler, yahut meleklerin mertebeleri denilmiştir. *Bunun sadece ruhî ve manevî makamlar için olduğunu söylemeleri, *BİRİNCİSİ, âyette sadece meleklerin ve Ruh'un yükseldiğinin zikredilmiş olması, *İKİNCİSİ, Allah'ı cisme benzetme kuruntusuna düşülmemek için Allah'ın noksan sıfatlardan uzak olduğu kuralına uyulması düşüncesinden çıkmış olması gerektir. Fakat yer ve göklerin maddî olması, onların mülkünü elinde bulunduran ve cisimlerin ve ruhların yaratıcısı olan yüce Allah'ın bir cismî olmasını gerektirmeyeceği gibi, meâricin hem cismânî hem ruhanî olması da onların sahibi olan yüce Allah'ın noksan sıfatlardan uzak olmasına zıt olmaz. Zira, birisinin bir şeyin sahibi olduğunu ifade etmekte kullanılan kelimesi ile yapılan tamlamalar, sahib olunan şeyle onun sahibi arasında bir cüz'iyet - külliyet (parça bütün) ilişkisi olduğunu göstermez. Nitekim Zü'l-Mâl, mal sahibi, demektir. Bu, mal sahibinin malının içine hulul edip girerek onunla bütünleştiğini ifade etmez. Aynı şekilde yukarılara doğru yükselenlerin melekler ve Ruh olması çıkılan basamak ve derecelerin de sırf manevî ve ruhanî olmasını gerektirmez. Cismani ve ruhaniliğin üstünde olan yüce Allah'a yükselmek de cismanî ve ruhanî mertebelerin hepsinin üstüne yükselmek demek olacağı için o da bunlardan birine mahsus olmayı gerektirmez. Aksine bu makamda onların fani ve yok olucu olduklarını hissettirir. Bu mânâ ve hakikat iyice düşünülebilirse "meâric"ten maksat, İbnü Abbas'tan rivayet olunduğu üzere maddî ve manevî bütün varlık mertebelerini kapsayan dereceler demek olup meleklerin ve ruhların çıkıp indiği cismanî, ruhanî âlemlerin, tabaka tabaka bütün mertebe ve derecelerini, zi'l-meâric (dereceler sahibi) sıfatı da yüce Allah'ın bunların hepsinin sahip ve maliki ve hepsinin döneceği ve en son varacağı yer olmak sıfatıyle hepsinden yüksek olan yücelik ve ululuğunu ifade eder ki, bu mânâ Zi'l-Arş (Arş'ın sahibi) vasfı gibidir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *3 o, Allah'tan gelir, katına yükselmenin birçok yolu olan3 (Allah'tan): *açıklama3: *3 Lafzen, “Birçok yükselmelerin sahibi”: insanı Allah'ın varlığını kavramaya ve böylece O'nunla ruhsal “yakınlık” kurmaya “yükselten” birçok yolun olduğuna işaret eden mecazî bir ifade -bu sebeple, kendisini Allah'a götüren yollardan uzaklaştırmanın insanın kendi elinde olduğuna işaret (karş. 76:3). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *3. -O azap- yüksek dereceler sahibi olan Allah tarafındandır. *3. Evet o azap (Yüksek dereceler sahibi olan) nice yüce âlemleri yaratmış ve mahlûkatı hakkında ne kadar çeşitli, muhtelif nîmet derecelerine sahip bulunmuş olan (Allâh-ü Teâlâ tarafından) artık o azabı savabilecek bir mahlûk düşünülemez. O azap, hikmetin gerektirdiğine göre vakti gelince meydana gelecektir.